1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a charging circuit for use in an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for selecting a charging circuit for use based on a state of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of information communication technology, a network devices, such as a base stations, and an electronic device allow a user to freely use networks by transmitting/receiving data to/from another electronic device through the network.
Various kinds of electronic devices provide various functions according to recent digital convergence trends. For example, in addition to a call function, smartphones support Internet access functions by using the network, music or video playback functions, and/or picture and video capturing functions by using an image sensor.
Due to the convenience of such functions, a user carries an electronic device (for example, a smartphone) all the time, and various issues relating to battery life of the electronic device may arise.